Mike and Diana
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: Mike and Diana's story from the proposal to their wedding.


**This was a story I posted on my DeviantART page awhile ago, before I knew Mike's girlfriend's name. Hope you like it. My name there is also PhoenixFirre.**

THE PROPOSAL:

It was October and the gang was getting ready to do a Nightmare Before Christmas show.

The whole gang was excited, everyone, except for Mike. The mouse kept nervously wringing his purple hat.

"Wonderful work, everyone! I'll see you all tomorrow!" Buster Moon called.

Mike took a breath as he jumped from the stage.

"Moon! I gotta ask you something." He said.

"What is it, Mike?"

The jazz mouse took a deep breath. "I'm going to propose to Diana."

Buster's ears went up. "What?! That's fantastic!" He cried.

"Yeah, yeah, but listen, I need a special way to do it. Because...well she's not like other girls. She's...special and I want to do it in a special way. And I was wondering if I could use the play to do that..?"

Buster thought for a moment before smiling. "And I know the perfect song."

SING

The Big night was here, everyone was getting into their costumes.

Mike was shaking as he buttoned up his Jack Skeleton suit.

"Everything ok, Mike?" Rosita asked.

"What? Oh, yeah! Everything's great." The mouse assured her.

The curtains opened the gang preformed their songs.

First it was This Is Halloween with the gang, then Jack's song by Mike followed by Sally's song starring Rosita.

The songs went on until the last one.

Mike straightened his suit as he climbed up the rock and starting singing.

"My dearest friend, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side!"

As he sang, he walked down the rock and onto the stage.

"Where we can gaze into the sky and sit together,"

He then proceeded to walked into the audience, straight to Diana who was sitting in the front.

"Now and forever. For it is clear for anyone to see, we're simply meant to be."

He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a case.

Taking her paw in his, he got down on one knee and opened the case.

"Diana, your worth more then all the money in the world.

Will you marry me?"

Diana placed her paws on her mouth as she gasped.

"YES!"

The theater was in an uproar as they stood and cheered. The Theater gang whistled and clapped as Mike and Diana kissed.

SING

THE PROBLEM:

It was November and everyone was excited for Thanksgiving break.

Rosita had decided that she wanted to have a great big feast, with the whole gang and their families invited.

"As much as I would to spend the holiday with you chumps, Diana and I have to plan our wedding." Mike said.

"Alright! Everyone, great rehearsal. We'll take about a ten minute break." Buster said.

The gang was happily chattering as they went back stage.

Suddenly the doors opened and Diana ran in.

"Mike!" She called.

Mike jumped from the stage and frowned.

"What is it, baby?" He asked.

"I'd just been to the bank and...I don't think we have enough for the wedding!" She cried.

Mikes eyes widened as he hugged his girl.

"We'll think of something." He said.

Buster frowned sadly as he watched the scene before him.

Then he snapped his fingers and called to the gang to his office, leaving Mike with Diana.

Thirty minutes later, Diana had stopped crying and Mike was deep in thought.

"I can sell the car." He said.

"No, you love that car, Mike!" Diana said.

"Not as much as I love you, baby." Mike said as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

Suddenly they heard a bang and saw Buster walk in.

"We have an answer to you problem." He said. "You can have the wedding here!"

Mike and Diana stared.

"We can't, Moon, we don't have a minister or-"

"We can use the stage and Meena's grandfather used to be a minister and she's sure he'll help."

"What about food?"

"Miss Crawley and Rosita are excellent cooks."

"The wedding gown? And suits?"

"Gunther's got that."

"Music?"

"Johnny and Ash already have a list of songs."

"Cake?"

"Meena is baking it."

"What about rings then?" Mike asked.

"Leave that to me." Buster said, smiling.

Mike turned to Diana.

"What do you think, baby?" He asked.

"Yes, let's do it." She said.

"Great, now all we need is a date!" Buster said.

Mike and Diana smiled. "New Years." They said together.

SING

December rolled by and New Years Eve came and everyone was hard at work.

Rosita and Miss Crawley were busy making the food.

Diana was picking up her dress with Gunthar.

Ash and Johnny were working on their songs.

Meena was baking the wedding cake.

And Mike and Buster were decorating the stage and theater.

When Diana and Gunther returned, Mike took Johnny, Buster and Gunther into his dressing room while Diana took Rosita, Ash and Meena to the stage.

"Guys, I can't tell you how grateful I am. So I was wondering if you guys would do me the honor of being my best men."

"Já, we'd be happy too! This wedding is going to be spicy, no?"

Suddenly they heard screams from outside.

"Heh, I guess Diana asked the girls to be her bridesmaids." Johnny said.

THE WEDDING:

Finally the big day was here.

Everyone was getting ready in their new dresses and suits, compliments of Gunther.

But Buster was missing.

"Where is that koala!?" Mike yelled.

"Calm down, Mike, he's probably just running a last minute errand." Ash said.

"He'd better be." Mike said as he he went into his dressing room.

The jazz mouse was fixing his tie when there came a knock on the door and Gunther walked in. It was strange seeing the pig wearing a wedding suit instead of his usual outfits.

"What's up?" Mike asked as he grabbed a comb.

"This is going to spicy, no? You're going to have a wife! You are lucky, Mikey!"

Mike glared at the nick name.

"Mike, we all know you have had some rough spots, from stealing from the bears, destroying the theater-"

"Is there a point to this?" Mike asked.

"Já, all I wanted to say that I am happy for you. And also be good to her." The dancer then smiled as he walked out.

Mike smiled as well and went on with his combing when he heard another knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

The door opened and Buster walked in. The Theater Owner was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a red bow tie.

"Got something for you." Buster said as he took a small case from his pocket.

Opening it, he revealed two beautiful golden rings.

Mike was speechless.

"You...this...is..." Mike then did something no one had ever seen him do.

He cried.

"Thanks, Moon, this...this means a lot." Mike said as he sniffed.

Buster smiled as he gave his friend a tissue.

"Gotta go, see you there." He said.

SING

There weren't a lot of people, Meena's family, Rosita's family and some of Diana's family.

Mike stood at the front of theater, on a podium, Meena's grandfather standing behind him.

"Come on, Mike, this is your day." Mike muttered.

Meena's grandfather, Lawrence, gently hit Mike with his trunk.

"Come on, be confident, don't you want this?" He asked.

Eddie, who was sitting next to Nana Noodleman, snickered before getting hit in the head by his nana.

Music began to play as the best men and bridesmaids walked down the path.

First it was Buster and Ash (who was slightly blushing)

Rosita and Gunther and finally Johnny and Meena.

The six split and went to their spots along side Mike.

Then the Wedding March began to play and Diana walked into the room. Her dress a light shade of purple with a dark purple bow around her waist. Her fur glistened in the lights and her eyes shone.

Once she got there, Lawrence proceeded.

Tears were already forming as the old elephant went on.

"...I now you pronounce husband and wife!"

Diana grabbed Mike by the collar and pulled him into a kiss as the theater of guests cheered.

Later, all the guests met in the back stage of the theater where a very large room was. Tables and chairs were set with a buffet of food and a magnificent wedding cake.

Johnny and Meena started up the music and Mike and Diana started to dance.

Buster smiled from where he stood with Nana and Eddie.

"A magnificent turn out, Mr. Moon." Nana said.

"Yeah, you did awesome, Buster!" Eddie put in.

Suddenly there came a high screech and everyone covered their ears, especially Buster, having the most sensitive ears.

Soon Mike's voice came through. "Erm, sorry. Anyways, Diana and I wanted to thank some very special people tonight."

Diana nodded as she held her own mic. "We want to thank Ash and Johnny for the music."

Ash and Johnny high fived.

"Rosita and Miss Crawley for the awesome food."

Rosita and Miss Crawley hugged as they smiled.

"Gunther for the dresses and suits." Diana put in.

"Já, haha!" Gunther said

"Meena for this magnificent cake, which almost looks too good to eat." Mike added, making the elephant blush behind her ears.

Mike smiled before continuing. "And finally, Buster. For not only helping us with the rings, but for also letting us use his theater to celebrate our special day."

Everyone clapped for the gang as they smiled.

Suddenly Buster was pulled out of the room.

He shook his head as he saw Ash, smiling.

"You're awesome, you know that?" She asked.

Before Buster could say anything, Ash grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss.

Buster, slightly wincing as her quills stabbed him, melted into it.

From the doorway, Eddie, Rosita and Johnny were smiling.

"I bet I can guess who's next." Johnny said.


End file.
